1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling a plurality of keys and similar articles, and more particularly to a system for storing keys, providing access to the keys by authorized personnel, and recording access to and return of keys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many businesses and organizations utilize a number of keys that must be controlled and accessed. For example, auto dealerships must carefully monitor, issue and control the keys to new and used cars. Salespersons must have ready access to such keys to be able to make sales. However, many dealerships have little or no foolproof procedures to determine who checked out a key, to insure return of a key, and to prevent unauthorized use of a key. As a result substantial key losses can occur as well as theft of vehicles. Poor key control by auto dealers has been cited as a basis for rapidly rising insurance rates.
An ideal key monitoring and control system requires that the keys be stored in a secure cabinet or the like; that access to such storage be convenient and only available to authorized personnel; and that a record be automatically made of the identity of the individuals, and the times of check-out and check-in of keys.
A number of patents in the prior art have approached this problem. Cobb, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,922 discloses a microprocessor based system. Keys are held on binary coded cards plugged into edge connectors on a panel. The microprocessor scans the panel and stores the location of each key. A desired key may be found by entering a user code and the number of the desired key. An indicator lamp is activated next to the desired key. No means for preventing unauthorized persons from removing keys is provided, except to initiate an alarm after a key is removed. Cobb in later U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,655 adds a printed record to his '922 patent system. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,053, Bourke et al. teach a microprocessor controlled for providing authorized access to items stored in receptacles. A user identifies himself at a console and the item desired. An indicator lamp shows the item location and a retaining latch releases the item. Means for recording details of a transaction is provided.
Peters et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,806, describe a computer controlled key management system. A key and keyholder is inserted into a storage container having a coded mating structure and which latches the holder in place. A system data processor controls access to the keys and maintains records of key usage.
Other prior art patents that disclose key or item storage systems include the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,971,806; 3,451,043; 4,199,067; 4,549,170; 4,609,780; 4,673,915; and 4,681,504.